Our Stories
by Faith Altoire
Summary: TRCXFrubaXFMA Unable to resurect his lover using the tsubasa alone. Wei Fang reed kidnaps the Elrics in a attempt the merge the truth and the wings together. Ed soon finds himself in a new realm, with no clue on where he is or what really happened. On hold, to regroup.
1. Proluge

The pain was incredible. At first, that was all the young alchemist known as Edouard Elric could think about, the white-hot searing pain that threatened to overwhelm his aching body. He dimly recognized this pain. It was a feeling akin to the pain that accompanied automail surgery, a feeling that dealt with the agitation of one's nerves. Only this pain was much more intense, it felt as though he would explode. He was on fire, as if his entire nervous system had just spontaneously combusted within him.

Where am I?

What the hell is going on?

His fogged mind tried desperately tried to grasp an answer in this intense darkness. Were his eyes closed? He could not comprehend how he had ended up in this situation. What the hell had happened?

The last he could recall was when they had left the train. He and his younger brother and their cousin Winry…they had been heading home to central to celebrate their foster parents wedding…Winry had been arguing with him about not getting gifts and then she ran off the call a cab. Then were these things…People? He supposed they were people… dressed in black from head to toe, with masked faces and strange red symbols on their chests reminiscent of the Ouroborus, only it seemed to have a bat in a circle. The strange men (?) had appeared through glowing slices in the air. They had an eerie otherworldly feeling to them, like the truth or the gate. Like the feeling when an alchemist transmutes for the first time. For a moment Edouard felt a sense foreboding, in his experience things like this rarely lead to pleasant situations.

Then they had attacked. Caught off guard Ed barely had time to defend himself. Just when he thought he could fend them off he heard a familiar scream, and one of them managed to knock him off his feet. They had him and his brother…

"Al!" Edouard's golden eyes shot open at the thought of his little brother. Pain and fatigue momentarily forgotten as he strained his vision to scan his surroundings. If he was here, wherever here was, then those freaks could not have taken Alphonse very far. At least he desperately hoped not. The floor upon which he laid was in a large basement of sorts. The room was bare with the exception of five stone pillars, four surrounding him and one in the center. Somehow finding the strength to roll over and pushed himself up, he winced visibly when he placed pressure on his right arm.

"Damn…" Why was he so weak? He noticed the presence of several of those black clad men around him."Damn…bastards…you don't know who the hell you're dealing with. I'm the fullmetal alchemist and when I get up from here I'm gonna shove my boot so far up your asses there wouldn't be an alchemist who could possible transmute it out!"

Edouard growled as his face twisted into his trademark glare, which would have been considerably more threatening if; he had not just moments before face planted himself into the ground. The fact that his captors did not so much as spare a glance at him did not help the situation any further.

"Brother…is that you?" A small voice whispered from a few feet in front of him. The boy immediately lifted his gaze, blinking harshly in order to focus on the tiny lump of flesh that lay a before him.

"Al-Alphonse?"

"Brother…who are these people? What do they want with us?" Alphonse whispered softly. His voice trembling with fear and pain, and when Ed met his brothers sliver eyes, he saw the unshed tears within them. "It hurts…"

Ed felt his body tremble in fury. He thought he had finished with freaks like this after they had destroyed father and the sins. Didn't these bastards know what they were doing? They were ruining everything! The brothers finally had their happy ending. The bad guys were beat. They had retrieved Alphonse's body. They even had parents waiting for them at home.

Home…

Why couldn't they just be allowed to go home and live their life for once? What in the hell did these new bastards want with them? World domination? Immortality? He didn't know. Quite frankly he didn't give a damn. He would stop them.

Just like all the rest.

Suddenly, a pair of rough hands grasped him none to gently, pulling him further away from his distressed younger brother. Alphonse was also being dragged away into the darkness that faded into the other end of the room.

"Leggo of me!" Edouard yelled frantic to reach to reach the other boy. He saw the tears that now flowed openly down Al's pale cheeks, his small hand reaching out to him. "Brother!" he screamed failing against the strange men's grip. "No please don't take my brother!"

"Al!" Ed called back. "Alphonse…it's okay! I'm going to get us outta this! I promise! Just hang on for me!" the younger boys hand retracted slowly as he nodded a determined look in his red-rimed crystal eyes. He took in the reassuring words of his elder brother as he was slowly dragged away. Edouard watched as the small figure retreated further away from him and was painfully reminded of the transmutation of his mother. They had taken Alphonse…again. The boy felt his own hot tears stain his face as he became once more aware of the now dulling fire in his nerves.

He was set down on a small metal chair. His faceless captors tied strong leather straps around his wrists and ankles disabling his movement and alchemy. Five roaring flames erupted from the stone pillar around and behind him, illuminating the once pitch black room. At once Edouard noticed the large, somewhat active, transmutation circle carved into the ground beneath him. Anyway, he assumed it to be a transmutation circle, but the runes were unknown to him. Instead of a strict set of formulas there were images strewn all around the inner circle and a large set of what looked like wings was etched into the center. Before his prodigy mind could dwell on it further, a deep resonating voice disturbed his thoughts.

"I see you have awoken young alchemist."

Edouard turned forward. In front of him clothed in a strange, yet regal looking robe, sat an elderly man, with a spectacle on his right eye. He sat on a throne in a superior manner, surrounded by his shadow-clothed soldiers.

"And I see you must be the Bastard who kidnapped us, what do you want? Oh… wait… Why do I bother asking, you sickos are all alike? Is it the Philosopher's stone or some secret military information, either way it doesn't matter because my brother and I don't have anything to do with this so stop wasting all of our time and release us."

The man raised a graying eyebrow, and laughed richly, signaling for a young woman whom Ed had not noticed before to bring him a glass of what appeared to be red wine, but could have been blood for all the young alchemist knew or cared. His one focus was to get Alphonse and go home. How long had they been here? Winry must have been worried sick over them by now and gone to tell their parents. That is, if this bastard had not taken her too. The thought made him feel dizzy, accompanied by the returning ached in his body. What in Gods' name was going on? He felt as if something was draining him, and suddenly he felt immensely frightened. If he was weak he could not protect Alphonse, and that knowledge alone pained him more than any form of torture these unknown adversaries could do to him.

After taking a sip of the fine red liquid, the strange man stood from his throne and moved towards Edouard, stopping at the edge of a clearly drawn line.

"Edouard Elric, eldest child of the late Von Hoenhiem. I am Wei Fang Reed, future ruler of time and space."

The boy could notice a number of the shadow men returning from seemingly out of nowhere. They laid a large bowl within the circle beside him and his eyes widened in realization. He could not be..?

Edouard knew the contents of that bowl better than his own flesh hand. He had memorized each element, each measurement years ago. The memory of a night of tragedy imprinted those ingredients onto his mind, like a brand for cattle.

The ingredients for an average adult human body.

Water, 35 litres.

"You can't be thinking too…"

The circle glowed strongly beneath him, a telltale sign of active transmutation. Edouard bit back, bile and tears as the pain increased exponentially throughout his body.

_Carbon, 20kg._

_He means to transmute us, using human transmutation. What could he possibly seek to accomplish in doing that?_

_Ammonia, 4 liters. _

"Why..? What do you want with us?" The thought of being sent back to _that_ place was terrifying, but knowing that his little brother was most likely in the same situation was unbearable. He was at Wei Fang Reed's mercy, and did not like it, but as his mind desperately sought an escape, no longer caring why this man was doing this, the circle fully activated. Wei Fang Reed spoke over the noise of rushing wind and disembodied screams, his voice calm and smug.

"This world has no magic, but holds it's capability. I now possess the power of the Tsubasa as well as the two keys to the gate of truth. My wish will be granted. I guarantee it. I am sorry you and your brother have to endure this, but I promise it is for a good cause."

_Lime, 1.5kg. _

A large terrifying darkness consumed the room, and Edouard screamed.

_Phosphorus, 800g. _

_Salt, 250 g. _

_Niter, 100g. _

_Sulfur, 80g. _

_Fluorine, 7.5g._

_Iron, 5g. _

_Silicon 3g. _

_What does that make?_

Edouard found himself in a familiar white room. In front of him stood a large stone door, inscriptions and pictographs of internal purgatory etched on it's surface. Behind him was another gate, with a small easily recognizable boy standing before it.

His brother mirrored his movements as they both made an attempt to speak, but failed miserably.

_Long time no see Mr. Al-che-mist_

A chorus of voices echoed through the boys head, perceiving as many yet sounding as one. Sitting before him was a figure that Edouard had thought he would never have to see again. It had no face or any other distinct human features despite a large bone chilling grin, it always wore. Ed sighed deeply.

It was truth.

_Foolish Alchemist comes to play again._

_Silly boy…_

_Needs to pay a toll…_

_What does he want?_

The voices surrounded him. Fogged his mind and focus until he could no longer see the room, the gate, or Alphonse. A sharp tugging, ripped at his chest, as though someone were cutting him open from the inside out.

_Take his heart._

_The toll is too high._

_His heart._

_He offered his heart._

He screamed, trying in vain to open his eyes and find his brother. To see what the gate wanted of him. But the tearing ensued, until Edouard could feel the blood run down his chest. When his golden orbs pried themselves open, he almost died from shock.

His heart, it was being pulled out of his chest.

Still beating, the boy shut his eyes and cried. He was going to die and he did not even do anything. It was that bastard. That goddamned son of a bitch had no right to put them through this. Where was Alphonse? Was he already gone, taken apart once more by the gate and the sadistic truth? Were Winry and their parents worried and searching for them?

Was everything too late?

_We want the heart._

_Stupid boy should know by now._

_He will learn his lesson._

_**Stop.**_

A strong feminine voice echoed above the others. It was comforting yet unfamiliar. Edouard opened his eyes to the gate that stood open. A young woman with short cut, strawberry hair, smiled at him and held out a hand.

Mom?

No this was not his mother, but her presence clamed his panicked mind and he desperately clung to her outstretched hand. His chest was still bleeding, and he still had no knowledge as what was going on, but he went to her nevertheless.

_**There, there Edo…it's okay. They know this has nothing to do with you, but you aren't safe here. You have to go.**_

Alphonse…Where?

_**You brother will be fine. He is not here anymore.**_

Where?

_**Just follow me…it will be okay.**_

And so he did, not knowing where the gate will lead, or who this strange woman was. Not knowing what had just happened and not wanting to know what will.

And then everything went blank.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter I

Despite being overly polite and shy at times, Tohru Honda had never considered herself the type of person to run away from her problems. She always stood strong in the face of adversary, and (with her mother's ever present guidance in mind) succeeded in doing what she thought was right, even if it only caused her more trouble than not. No, she was never one to run away, no matter how frightened or in danger she might have been.

Then why was she running now, dashing through the streets at night, in the rain with no discernable destination in sight?

because she didn't know what to do.

What could she do?

Nothing.

Useless…

It had all started that morning with what for over a year now had become a normal routine for the 17 year old orphan who took refuge in the home of the prestigious and mysterious Sohma family. Things had started looking up ever since Tohru had taken it upon herself to confront the leader of the Sohma clan, Akito, some few weeks before and she had been convinced that things could only get better from there on. Even if the curse had yet to be broken, the Sohma's seemed to live a little happier and even Akito himself seemed to take her advice and live as a normal teenager should, even if his chance of a long life was slim. He had joined their high school as a senior and even if she did not see him often she hoped he was enjoying himself. At home, Shigure began a new genre of fiction writing, moving from romance to…horror and Mitsuru was still being teased but in a less life threatening form. Even Yuki and Kyo seemed to have come to an end in their bickering. Yes, in the eyes of Tohru Honda everything was perfect.

That was until this afternoon.

Tohru had been making dinner, while Shigure sat in living room with Hatori discussing the latest matters at Sohma house. Kyo was upstairs asleep because it was pouring outside, and the young girl worried for Yuki, seeing as he was still at school dealing with student council matters. She had just pulled the casserole out of the oven and was about to make some salad, when the phone rang. "Oh…I wonder who that could be." She murmured, turning to leave but Shigure rushed out to stop her. "Don't you mind that Tohru. I'll get it. It's probably Yuki calling to explain why he's so late." The dog said eagerly grabbing the phone and shooing at her. "You just keep on with that marvelous dinner, it smells great. Hello, Sohma residence, this is Shigure Sohma speaking!" The girl smiled brightly once more and turned to leave, but stopped when Shigures' cheerful voice transformed into one of alarm. "What? How…when did this happen? "There was a long bout of silence as the person on the other end spoke, by now Hatori had come from the sitting room to see what the matter was. He stood by Tohru in the hall with his arms folded across his chest as they watched the conversation to finish. "I…see. We'll be there as quickly as we can. Thank you."

Kyo marched down the stairs sluggishly, rubbing his eye. "Is dinner ready, yet?" He glanced around the hall, from Tohru and Hatori's curious gazes to Shigures' solemn expression. The zodiac dog glanced up finally from the receiver, an unusual air of seriousness about him. "That was a phone call from your school…" He spoke, slowly. "Apparently, there was an accident in the parking lot this afternoon…Yuki is in the hospital."

The world froze.

It was pure silence on the drive from their home to the Queensberry Memorial hospital at the edge of town. The silence lasted all through the time they spent in the waiting room awaiting Yuki's doctor to come and speak with them. All the while Tohru sat still, going over Shigures' details of the accident again and again in her mind. He was heading out of school, when one of the other students lost control of his car due to the heavy rain. No one saw it coming before the boy was hit head on by the speeding vehicle. Everything felt so surreal and yet familiar to the young girl. It reminded her so clearly of the day her mother died, from the phone call to now, and she just couldn't take it.

She couldn't take losing anyone else.

"_Apparently, there was an accident in the parking lot this afternoon…"_

"_Miss Honda, I'm sorry but there's been an accident…your mother…"_

When the doctor entered the room, Tohru stood and bolted out the door, before anyone could say a word.

She wasn't sure how long she ran after that, only knew that it must have been a long time, because she was so tired. She didn't even know where she was running to. Where could she run to? Certainly not back home, there was no one there and besides it would only make things worse. There was always Hana or Uo's house, but she didn't want to trouble them. She felt so stupid for running away, and didn't know quite what had gotten into her, only that she was so afraid. Even more so now, that she found herself rather lost, at the edge of a highway near a long, dark forest. It was still raining down harshly and she was soaked, barely able to walk and see where she was going. Just as the young girl was about to sit and rest for a moment on the ground, a black car drove seemingly out of nowhere and pulled up beside her. It stayed there for a long moment and Tohru wondered vaguely if perhaps she should keep running, in case it was one of those strange perverts Shigure always spoke about, but found she really didn't want to, and prayed that whoever was driving the car had stopped to be of help to her and not of harm.

When the window to the driver's seat slowly rolled down, the orphan could not decide which of those options to choose from. There, staring at her from inside the car with the same distasteful look he always seemed to wear whilst around her was Akito Sohma. He looked tired and frustrated as he pointed a slender finger towards the rain soaked girl, beckoning her over to him. She stood and quickly came. "A-akito…um… what a-re you d-oing here?" she stammered and the older boy raised an eyebrow in annoyance. "Looking for you, why else? The fools are all back at Sohma house, worried and whining about you. I had no choice but to come for you, or else they would never shut up." He quieted, looking her up and down as if appraising cattle for sale. "You are…wet." The Sohma leader spit out in disgust, opening his passenger door and signaling for her to get in to the car. "Well…come on, before I change my mind and leave you to drown, get in." He yelled, after the girl had hesitated for too long. Tohru squeaked and immediately climbed in beside him, buckling herself up as he shifted into drive.

The ride down the desert road with Akito was awkward to say the least for Tohru. After all their previous meetings had not been really all that pleasant and even though she knew that the boy had made progress in changing throughout these months, she was still nervous around him. Nevertheless, she felt the urge to break the never-ending silence no matter what…she needed some sort of verbal comfort right now and Akito was the only one here and even if he rebuked her, it was alright. She just really needed someone to talk to.

"Um…Akito?" Tohru began hesitantly, but was cut off by a fierce glare from the dark haired boy. She sighed deeply and opened her mouth to speak again, when a rather large flash of lighting struck right in front of the car. They skidded to a stop and instantly left the vehicle when they realized the electricity was not disappearing. "What the hell?" Akito murmured, slamming his door shut and moving towards the light. Tohru followed him meekly, and the two teens stared on in awe as a large, intricate circle began to self inscribe on the ground before them. A set of brilliant white wings opened from the circle and through the glare Tohru could see two shadowy figures emerged from them. One of the figures turned to glance at them and for a moment the girl thought see caught a glimpse of strawberry hair, and a familiar smile.

Then as soon as it came, it was gone, leaving nothing but the two teens in the rain and what appeared to be a bloody, beaten body lain in the middle of the highway. Tohru gasped as she instinctively ran forward, caring nature taking control and leading her to gently pull the figure into her lap. It was a boy, no older than she, dressed in torn black clothed and a worse for wear red coat, his golden blonde hair was loose around his face, the messy remnants of a braid apparent and his face was soft a young, looking despite the strong curve of his jaw, which the girl found herself tracing in awe. Akito was calling someone on his cell as Tohru examined the boys wounds in panic. He was soaked to the bone with rain and blood, from what appeared to be large gash on his chest. What in the world could have had happened to him?

"That was Hatori." Akito finally spoke, cold voice startling the brunet as he stood behind her. "He say get him into the car. We'll take him back to Sohma house." Tohru nodded and turned back to the stranger in her arms when he twitched slightly in pain. "Now, we haven't all day." They returned to Akito's car in a hurry, the nineteen year old quickly shifting into gear before Tohru was even properly buckled in. The strange boy lay halfway in the backseat and halfway in her lap and she shushed him gently, moving a few wayward strands of gold from his feverish forehead. He shifted slightly, and much to the girls surprise opened his eyes to gaze blearily up at her. She found herself smiling downed into unusual golden orbs as if she knew him all her life. "Hey…" She whispered, holding his left hand in her own trembling one. "…You're going to be okay…so don't worry. I'm a friend." The boy looked at her quizzically for a moment before licking his bloodied lips and speaking.

"Mom…"

Hey there, anyone still reading this? I know you're probably going to kill me for this. "Wait we waited almost a YEAR and this is the shit you give us." I know this chapter was lame but it was hard for me to write a transition from the FMA world to FRUBA but I promise it will get better since I FINALLY crossed this threshold. Remember once I've started something I don't stop until I finish but I am slow so be patient. If anyone keeps up with my profile you will know that this is a three POV fanfic series. The first couple of chapters for Alphonse's story should be up soon so keep an eye out for it. Thank you and stay tuned.

-Faith


	3. Update Notice

** Dear Readers,**

** Firstly, I would like to apologize for my long term absence recently. There have been many issues and situations, restricting my abilities to update this and many of my other stories. A major problem had been my lack of internet access. That has changed, as I now have internet at my home for my own disposal. I have also been suffering from a year long bout of depression which resulted in a major writing block. I am doing my best to overcome this. What I need from you is idea's. You are all loyal and patient and I adore you for your encouragement. If there is anything you'd like to see in this story, any improvements, expansions and such, that I can accommodate ..please do not hesitate to tell me. I will prefer a PM, seeing as I know most of you will be unable to review with your accounts on this note. I hope to update soon, with better, awe-inspiring work for your and my own enjoyment.**

**Thank you**

**Forever yours,**

_**Faith**_


End file.
